Captive Heart
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: Kronos gasped as he backed away into the stonewall behind him. He felt like something was…overpowering him. That never happened to him before, especially him. Kronos curiously looked at the beautiful helpless girl lying on the ground, her pale face looked so pure yet it pained him to see the blood piled around her, and something inside him ticked. Luke.


03/23/2012

Death and blood was all that seemed real. They stood in the middle of a the war watching people dying, some had bright futures, some just wanted revenge, and some didn't know what to believe in, or which side to choose. Hope seemed to have faded away. They only ran on regret and sorrow.

Annabeth had sweat all over her, almost passing out from the heat. She slashed her sword across the chest of a soldier. He fell to the floor in the blink of an eye. Death was so fast that no one even realized what happened until a few seconds after. Then everyone took a while to calculate what happened and then they were all still. Dead still. She had killed a young boy. This time it wasn't an accident.

Suddenly, Ethan Nakamura had Annabeth pinned to the ground with her struggling to be freed beneath him. He pinned his knees on her stretched out hands and he was right in front of her face straddling her. His piercing blue eyes were staring straight into her beautiful gray ones. He looked completely murderous. One wrong move and he would slice her head off, but she was the daughter of Athena she should have a plan. But not this time.

Annabeth rolled to her side and slashed Ethan hard in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. Annabeth struggled to get away but she was still pinned down. Ethan grabbed her by her waist and through her over his shoulder as she screamed.

"Put me down!" Annabeth yelled struggling to get out of his death grip.

"You're coming with me." Ethan growled and grabbed her even tighter around the waist and then put his hand over her mouth. Annabeth bit his hand and Ethan winced in pain and slapped Annabeth across the face.

"Stop biting me and just shut up." Ethan snarled as Annabeth muffled another helpless cry. Ethan took out a thick piece of rope and tied her hands and feet together then, he put a piece of tape over her mouth. Annabeth kicked and kicked but it was no use. Ethan laid her on top of his horse so now she was sideways, almost falling off the thing.

Ethan jumped onto his horse and rode off into the sunset with Annabeth as his prisoner, well, not his prisoner, Kronos's.

xxxx

"You know I would've killed you by now if you weren't so pretty." Luke-no Kronos whispered into her ear and brought his mouth to hers.

"Get off me!" screamed Annabeth as she tried to crawl away.

"No." said Kronos shoving her back to him and forcing his lips upon hers. He ran his hand along her hair as she bit his tongue, but Kronos just continued to suck her lips gently. Not roughly, which was odd considering he had been beating her up the past two hours.

"Get away from me!" growled Annabeth.

"No." said Kronos crawling back on top of her and continuing to kiss her gently and lovingly.

Suddenly Kronos gasped as he backed away into the stonewall behind him. He felt like something was…_overpowering him_. That never happened to him before, especially _him_. Kronos curiously looked at the beautiful helpless girl lying on the ground, her pale face looked so pure yet it pained him to see the blood piled around her, and something inside him ticked. He tried to push it away. He tried and tried, but he couldn't. Which meant, Luke, the stupid boy in love, was trying to take his body back.

xxxx

"Eat this," Ethan said as he shoved some food into Annabeth's shaky hands.

'_She looks so fragile.' He thought. _

It made him frown in disgust, he wished Kronos would just kill her and get it over with, so she wouldn't have to try and withstand the torture. If anyone were to even touch her, he worried she would just shatter into small pieces of dust. He couldn't watch her anymore because it pained him to look at such a beauty and do nothing to help her.

Her hair was long and golden. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, grey-blue and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips –she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. Ethan couldn't help but fall in love with her. But, he remembered, she was a killer. She'd killed his brother just a few weeks ago. She deserved to die.

xxxx

Annabeth couldn't help but cry. She was going to die and she knew it. But, she couldn't help but hope that Percy would save her from these heartless people. _Percy. _She remembered everything about him, his smile, his smell, his emerald-green eyes, his stupid jokes, his good-natured heart, everything about him. She really loved Percy. There was no doubt in her heart. Annabeth cracked a small broken smile.

"What are you smiling about, huh princess?" Kronos asked smirking. He walked into her cell and locked it back, smiling as his eyes burned gold.

"Defiantly not you," Annabeth replied using all of her strength just for those three words. She knew she was going to get it. But all that mattered was that Percy would be the last thing she would be thinking about.

"What did you say?" Kronos yelled angrily. He pushed Annabeth against the stonewall, he could smell her deathly sweet skin, he wanted to kiss her so badly. He lingered by her neck for a few seconds before realizing, it was _Luke_ doing this. He would not give into her like all the other fools. He was Kronos, not Luke or _Perseus_ Jackson.

Annabeth's voice was caught in her throat. Kronos was so much like Luke. She wanted to kiss him so badly, she missed Luke so much it drove her crazy. Luke-no Kronos- smelled just like Luke too. Had the same eyes as him, the same mouth, the same hair, the same body. The only thing it was missing was Luke. Once Annabeth had the courage she shoved her hand into Kronos's chest and pushed him fiercely away.

That sudden moment seemed to catch Kronos's attention. Her breathing had gone rapid when she was close to him. Could Annabeth still be attracted to Luke? She had such longing in her eyes when she was close to him, like she wanted him back. How could she still love him when Luke had betrayed her?

Kronos smirked, _this would be fun_.

He still felt unsure about something, but Kronos told himself it was just Luke's lust or love for Annabeth. He could get over that easy. But it left him uneasy because now Kronos was starting to hear Luke's thoughts in the back of his mind.

_I love you Annabeth. _


End file.
